The following U.S. patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,898 discloses a connector assembly having a base part that defines a through-hole for receiving a bolt and also defines an aperture for receiving a device having a first end that fits through the aperture in the base part and a second end that does not fit through the aperture in the base part. The first end of the device defines a bolt-hole for engaging with a bolt extending though the through-hole in the base part. The second end of the device comprises opposing outer surfaces that engage the base part and thereby prevent the device from passing completely through the aperture, and also align the bolt-hole in the device with the through-hole in the base part when the first end of the device is inserted into the aperture.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/664,302 filed Mar. 20, 2015, discloses a connector assembly comprising a one-piece connector device, and a base part that defines a through-hole having a forming wall structure for receiving a bolt and for receiving the connector device. The connector device has a rear portion that fits through the through-hole in the base part and a front portion which does not fit through the through-hole in the base part. The rear portion of the connector device defines a bolt hole for engaging the bolt extending through the through-hole in the base part. The front portion of the connector device defines an access opening aligned with the bolt hole in the rear portion for receiving the bolt. The rear portion is configured with engagement structure aligned with and engaged in abutting relationship with the forming wall structure upon movement of the connector device relative to the through-hole in the base part.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/960,985, filed Dec. 7, 2015, discloses a connector assembly that includes a connector device and a base part provided with a mounting face that defines a through-hole having a forming wall structure for receiving a bolt and for receiving and retaining the connector device. The connector device has a rear portion and a front portion engaged together for movement relative to one another, the rear portion defining a threaded bolt hole for engaging the bolt extending through the through-hole and having a driven element positioned thereon. The front portion defines an access opening for receiving the bolt. Engagement of the driven element moves the rear portion relative to the front portion such that the bolt hole is aligned with the access opening and receives a threaded end of the bolt.